


I know you

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Turn back and live. For if you continue, nothing but death awaits you.





	I know you

In the meadow past the old troll guarded bridge stood a tall grey stone tower. The thatched black roof reflected its fiery occupant. Scales scattered amongst the ground at the towers feet. Roars echoed in the empty grounds. No flowers grew in the singed grass lands. Trees burnt to a crisp one side and lush and alive on the other. A warning to any trespassers galloping or striding through the land.

 

 

_Turn back and live. For if you continue, nothing but death awaits you._

 

 

 

People talk in hush voices over fires. Stories turned to myths turned to legends. No one knew when the dragon came to the tower. All the town knew, it would never leave. Many had tried to get rid of the beast. All had perished. Knights turned to ash. Princes to dust. Their graves grow no flower. No grass. Just harsh brown dirt and rocks from centuries ago.

 

 

 

This tower did not take lightly to those who entered its land. The dragon sleeps in the night and attacks during the day. No one would dare wake it in its slumber. Legends turn those who dared to do into statute, or dust. Each story ending into nothing but metaphorical bloodshed.

 

 

 

Young Knight Daisy of the Shield Kingdom knew of the stories. Bedtime tales of certain death and decaying bodies filled her childhood. Dragons in towers and dark wicked wizards in forests. Places to visit and ones to avoid. All taught to her at a young age. None of this, however, deterred her when she entered the forest that fateful day.

 

 

 

She left her horse at the border where the green land turned dark. Peace turned eerie. The wind blew through the missing trees. Coldness covered her body and tried to entrap her soul. Yet, she soldiered on into the unknown. None who made it pass the forest ever made it back.

 

 

 

The knight swallowed her fear and walked on.

 

 

 

Chirps from the birds stopped.

 

 

 

The chill remained from the non-existent wind.

 

 

 

Clouds covered the once sunny sky.

 

 

 

The tower loomed in the near distance.

 

 

 

The knight looked back to the darkness of the forest and saw the forest looked back. She breathed in and walked into the dirt paddock.

 

 

 

Nothing. 

 

 

 

The knight waited for another second.

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

She walked one more step forward before an almighty roar froze her to the core.

 

 

 

Smoke billowed out of the gaps in the top of the tower. A bright red light beamed through the smoke. Fire engulfing the sky. The young knight fell back against nothing. Her body collapsed against the ground. The tree that once stood there had fled into the safety of the forest. The young knight watched with widen eyes as a large sharp purple claw gripped onto the side of the window.

 

 

_Crruuuunnnncccchhhhhhh._

 

 

 

Rocks fell from the top of the tower. The dragons grip turned the large stone boulders to pebbles and dust. Razor sharp teeth and a gleam in the dragon’s eye made the young knight’s heart jump. This will be the end. Here lies the young knight, foolish to take on the all mighty drag-.

 

 

 

The dragon took one look at the young knight and scampered back into the tower.

 

 

 

Strange.

 

 

 

The knight stood.

 

 

 

Dirt flickered onto her face from where she scratched the top of his head.

 

 

 

Dew from the early morning soaked into her pants. The knight scanned the top of the tower. Billows of smoke seeped through the gaps in the stone walls. No flickers of fire or ash. Just smoke blowing out small, near impossible to see, letters.

 

 

 

_G_

_O_

_A_

_W_

_A_

_Y_

 

 

 

The knight squinted once more at the top of the tower. The sun no longer held its position high in the sky. It started to fade amongst the trees. The sky melded from hues of blue to soft purples and pink. Birds chirping for their little ones to fly home before darkness took the night. The knight waited in the shadow of the trees. Once night fell, she would climb the tower and slay the dragon.

 

 

 

The sun fell below the horizon. The once baby blue sky now dark with small white stars shining down on the knight.

 

 

 

With her sword in hand, she made hr way over the burnt ground. She stopped for a few moments. Giving pause to those who had perished before. With the wind chilling the air, she hurried into the tower. Warmth from the dragon’s breath bounced off the walls around her. Even at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

 

 

 

She left her gloves discarded on the ground cobble stone floor. Sweat breaking through her skin from nervous and anticipation. With a steady breath out, she started the climb.

 

 

 

Each step shook under the weight of herself and his armour. Each creak gave the dragon ample of time to wake and know that someone was coming. So, with each creak, the knight removed an item of armour.

 

 

 

First floor, the knight removed her breastplate.

 

 

 

Second floor, one boot.

 

 

 

Third floor, the other boot.

 

 

 

When the young knight reached the top of the tower, she had no piece of armour. Her gloves were at the bottom of the stairwell with her shirt untucked and pants loosened. The Queen would have her hind if she knew of her state of dress.

 

 

 

The knight shook her head.

 

 

 

She took in the state of the room. She fitted in well given her lack of armour and boots. Scratch marks ripped through the drapery around the bed. The stone cold floor marked with ash. No paper or books in sight. Just a small lump underneath the sheet on the unmade messy bed.

 

 

 

The knight gripped the sword tight in her hand. Sadly for the young knight, her sweaty hand forced the sword to drop to the ground with a loud echoing thud.

 

 

 

The young knight swore.

 

 

 

The lump on the bed shook with a scoff.

 

 

 

_Strange._

 

 

 

The young knight rose an eyebrow. With each breath in, she took a step forward. The lump made no sudden movements nor sounds. The knight, with her sword once more in her hand, moved the edge of the blanket.

 

 

 

A hiss forced her back.

 

 

 

The young knight sat on the cold ash covered concrete floor and stared. The blanket fell to the ground. The lump stared at the young knight. The young knight stared back.

 

 

 

“Hey chica.”

 

 

 

The young knight could not believe her eyes or trust her voice. The lump was no dragon nor creature nor horrible thing awaiting to devour her mind.

 

 

 

The lump was a man.

 

 

 

One she knew a long time ago.

 

 

 

Before he went missing.

 

 

 

“No, you’re dead, you went on that damn ship and never returned.”

 

 

 

Robbie laughed.

 

 

 

“Come on Daisy, you’ve seen people come back from what seemed like certain death.”

 

 

 

Robbie stood. Daisy breathed out for three. An attempt, whilst futile, to calm her nerves and erratic beating heart.

 

 

 

“As I recall, you were once experimented on and survived a rock cave in.”

 

 

 

Daisy’s breath caught in her throat.

 

 

 

“How did you-.”

 

 

 

“Know?”

 

 

 

Robbie finished, a playful smirk graced his lips.

 

 

 

“Who do you think saved you?”

 

 

 

Daisy’s thoughts fell back to that day. The sounds of wings fluttering in the night sky. At the time he thought it was her imagination. The look on Robbie’s face told her otherwise.

 

 

 

“You?”

 

 

 

“I’ve been keeping my promise, I would watch over you, always.”

 

 

 

Daisy remained silent. Only one question coming to her mind.

 

 

 

“Then how are you still alive?”

 

 

 

“I sold my soul to the devil and he gave me fire and wings in return.”

 

 

 

Daisy ran her hands over hr face.

 

 

 

“So what, morning comes and you go back to being a dragon?”

 

 

 

“Unless you have my true love hiding in the stairways, it seems so,”

 

 

 

Daisy noticed a small glimmer in Robbie’s eye. Tracking his movements. His lips.

 

 

 

“Not in the stairway.”

 

 

 

Daisy took one step forward.

 

 

 

“No?”

 

 

 

Robbie matched her steps.

 

 

 

Both remaining quiet, taking small steps forward until only wisps of air could dance between them.

 

 

 

“Robbie.”

 

 

 

“Daisy.”

 

 

 

Daisy cupped the side of his neck, running her thumb over his cheek and lips.

 

 

 

“Are you going to stare or do something?”

 

 

 

Daisy laughed, leaning in to kiss Robbie. A small peck to his lips. Daisy heard the wind float through the cracks in the walls. Heat from Robbie mellowing. She opened her eyes. Robbie staring. The fire in his eyes different this time. Smouldering. Daisy smiled.

 

 

 

“That’s all you got?”

 

 

 

Daisy held back a remark, kissing Robbie harder. Both managing to remain upright. Robbie taking the lead in the kiss while Daisy took the lead with their movements. His objective quiet clear. Make it to the bed without falling over. Robbie making his job much harder. His tongue is as clever with its words as it is in Daisy’s mouth. The back of Robbie’s legs hit the bed. Both men fell down with a small thud. Well, a thud from Daisy and an ‘oof’ from Robbie.

 

 

 

“You had to land on me.”

 

 

 

Daisy turned Robbie’s laughter into moans. Robbie managed to flip Daisy onto his back. His hands gripping Daisy’s above his head. Daisy stared up into his eyes. For the moment, everything faded away. His eyes were like paradise. One look and Daisy knew hdf heart was never hers in the first place. It had always belonged to Robbie. From the look she received in return, she knew so were the feelings.

 

 

Robbie kissed the top of her head. Daisy smiled into the crook of his neck. Robbie rolled them so Daisy rested against his side. Her hand resting over Robbie’s heart. Tiredness settled in as the stars shone down on them through the window. Daisy drifting off to the sound of Robbie singing softly under his breath.


End file.
